


Quedará escrito en la tierra

by Bradia



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other, Spoilers Reinos de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradia/pseuds/Bradia
Kudos: 3





	Quedará escrito en la tierra

La Naturaleza siempre me cuenta historias, y es mi mejor aliada a la hora de componer: el desierto susurra los sueños y las pesadillas de los niños que duermen, el mar canta los relatos de amor que caminan por nuestra isla y las estrellas, cuando voy al templo a visitarlas, hablan de nosotros, de nuestra tierra, de lo que fuimos y lo que somos. 

Por eso yo ya conocía tu secreto, Fausto, me la contaron las gobernantes del cielo. Y estaba orgullosa de la decisión que ibas a tomar:  
Maryam de Granth habría sido una gran reina, ella sola, sin necesidad de nadie más y tu hermana, Casilda, también habría llegado a serlo, si la justicia lo hubiese permitido. 

En casa sufrían por mí: "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Dalia, no todo el mundo piensa como tú", pero no me han dado voz y pensamientos para estar callada, por eso ahora soy muy feliz, pues puedo expresar lo que siento sin temor a que nadie vaya a castigarme por ello. 

Narro historias reales: cuento todo lo que sufrió Samira, y lo buena reina que es, la familia tan hermosa que forma con Cordelia; recito lo que me confiesa el viento y sé que en Silfos son felices y en Dahes también, a pesar de todo lo sufrido. Sé que Dione no deja de crecer y mejorar gracias a su maravillosa reina, una mujer preciosa con unos ojos tan tristes que romperían el corazón del hombre más duro. 

Pero la gente pregunta por ti, Fausto, quieren saber qué sucedió aquella fatídica noche. 

¿Cómo explicas la muerte de una estrella, el temblor del mar, el silencio del desierto? Hay cosas de las que resulta difícil hablar, muy difícil. Nunca olvidaré tu mirada, el dolor por irte, pero la seguridad de que estabas haciendo lo correcto, recuerdo también la expresión derrotada de Logen y cómo se marchó cuando supo que tú ya lo habías hecho. Cuánto os queríais, Fausto, qué hermoso todo lo que compartisteis juntos. 

Puedo hablar de cómo luchamos, de que no nos rendimos, puedo hablar de la fuerza de Samira, de que es la llama que necesitábamos (sé que estarías muy orgulloso de ella), puedo hablar de cuánto sacrificó nuestra reina Maryam antes de aquella noche, de la fortaleza de Casilda... 

Pero aún no soy capaz de asumir el dolor que supone pronunciar que os habéis ido, todos. 

Qué dolorosas son las pérdidas de los seres amados, ojalá vuestros ascenso a las estrellas fuera suave y dulce. 

Los que nos quedamos aquí seguiremos luchando por convertir Granth en ese reino justo y feliz con el que tanto soñabais, vosotros que estáis arriba, velad y descansad.

La Naturaleza siempre me cuenta historias, pero ahora yo soy la que pide que escuche la mía, la historia del príncipe que no era príncipe, pero tenía un alma noble y brillante como el sol. Le suplico que reciba mis lágrimas como la obra que no puedo componerte.

No te preocupes, Fausto, vuestra historia quedará escrita en la tierra.


End file.
